Nightmare (translation)
by Lovelygabriella
Summary: what would you do if you woke up in a place you have never seen before? slash, Drarry


Disclaimer: I only own the story, everything else is JK Rowling's property.

Warning: Suspense, boyxboy relationship.

Hi! I own this fanfic and I decided to translate this from spanish for you. I hope you can enjoy it. Special thanks to my beloved best friend Mariagabriela for traslating. She says she hopes all of you can enjoy it because it was a challenge for her.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Nightmare

He really hated when his parents sent him off to bed so early, it was quarter to ten at the time Narcissa ended wrapping up with few blankets her "cherub" and sitting next to him she could notice how unhappy those deep gray eyes were.

- Mom, I'm already a grown up. Yo don't have to wish me good night like this anymore – he said, very firm. –I'm fifteen.

-Draco, you can't take away from me the privilige of being a mother, but if that's what you want, I promise this will be the last time. –She said, caressing those platinum blonde locks. -Tomorrow will be a very long day along with the typical hustle and bustle of the trip to Hogwarts, so you have to rest. Good night, darling. –she kissed his forehead and left.

Lights went off and the room was under covers of darkness. The whole afternoon he had been very busy leaving everything on its right place before going to school, his luggage put into a pile in the house hall as usual, his clothes organized to go to the train and his handbag, every single thing was already calculated and perfect how it is supposed to be for a Malfoy. Now it was only time to rest, his eyes shutting a little bit faster than he expected (because of everything that had to be done at the Malfoy Manor). And finally, Morfeo took him to Dreamland.

...

He suddenly started to move sharply on his bed, he was cold and numb. Draco opened his eyes and felt a very cold current coming all the way up from his legs and even digging deep into his bones. Something was wrong. The thin blankets his mother gave him were gone, he was naked against the harsh weather. He sat on his bed and looked at the clock on the table, it was twenty to four in the morning. He waited until his sight got used to the darkness. It was a very heavy and almost scary darkness, too thick to see throught it. Few minutes later he realized he wasn't in his room anymore. Such a little place could never be his room, judging by the thing that he could see, he would swear on his life that the room belongs to two little girls. He saw two beds, a little table sorrouned with toys and a clock between them, and just over the tablet, there was a window. Besides, there was a door in the room, just in front of the bed to his left. A dressing tablet was somehow visible, and the name of the things on it were unknow for him.

A lot of questions were running incredibly fast on his mind... Why was he there? Where were his parents? And... Who owned that room? But very single one were totally forgotten when he carelessly looked at the other bed. He saw a little boy happily sleeping in and inverted position. His feet were where his head was supposed to be and viceversa. He took his time to realize that the boy was his age, thin and dark-haired. His expression changed almost immediately to a look of disgust. He was Harry Potter. Why the fuck is Harry Potter in the same room as him? He was about to get up and wake him up with a punch when he saw with horror the withish silhouette sitting on Harry's chest and whispering something into his ear. Draco didn't see it, it was like it suddenly appeared in a matter of seconds. Harry was watching with horror the face of the girl as she talked, he was rigid. He was scared.

His green eyes looked at Draco for a second who was motionless on his bed, the blonde boy didn't know what to do, he was as scared as Harry, or worse. There were ghost in Hogwarts, of course, but nothing like that, nothing as horrible and awful. The dark aura y cursed that the woman had around her was just terrifying. Harry was in danger and Draco didn't even know how his body grow with so much courage and made him jump over that scary ghostly being.

He felt he was falling on the floor but he wasn't, he closed his eyes very tightly so he couldn't see her. Time became slow and spasmodic when he touched her, he was confused, was that even possible? He still was holding her shoulders and she was wet and cold... Too cold. She was holding him tightly, digging his back with her nails, he couldn't handle it anymore and opened his eyes. Her face was too disgusting to see, it rflected every fear Draco had, she screamed without control and he let her go. Gravity came back and did his work to make him fall hard against the floor of the misterious room.

His back bone made a sound because of the impact and Draco hit hard his head. He opened his eyes slowly, he didn't want to see her face again, not even that close. His sight was a little blurred and he couldn't see a thing. He felt some hand pulling him and he stared to throw punches in self-defense. When everything was back to normal, he saw Harry's green eyes, and noticed he was trying to get him back on his feet. Draco followed him and with the drak-haired man help he made it to the bed, he leaned him back and then laid very close, next to him.

- I'm scared. –Harry whispered.

- What... what was that? – He said, shivering because of the cold

- I dont know... – They were so close to each other that Harry felt Draco's heart beat and his intermittent breathing

With no permission, Harry hugged him. It felt so weird to have him so close. The brunette was refusing to the idea of letting him go, and Draco found himself almost fascinated at the thought of hugging him too, feeling that vital heat they both needed. Minutes were long like hours, but the blonde had forgotten everything, he was focused on Harry and only Harry.

He was feeling safe so close to the lion and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep… But then he felt Harry's deep stare watching him directly into his eyes. Something has changed on that pure and chast sight. Harry started to run his hand up to Draco's back, removing the thin dark green sweater he was wearing. Draco blushed and sighed. It was weird, they were both men and enemies, now lying on the same bed and touching themselves, but he couldn't help thinking that it was really nice. His father once told him about this kind of thing, and a couple times he had kissed with some of his Slytherin's friends but never with a guy. Even with every single reason that said it was totally wrong doing it, he just couldn't stop Harry and let himself being dragged by those amazing feelings.

Harry came closer to Draco while he was just tangling his fingers to his clothes, Draco was just sighing, enjoying the soft touches. Harry kissed his neck and sat on Draco's lap. The gray-eyed boy just paralyzed and blused hard and admired in slow motion the way Harry took off his t-shirt and laid on him. He came closer and closer, Draco could feel his heartbeat going faster when his lips met Harry's. They kissed with passion, he could taste every corner of his mouth but the lack of oxygen made his way to them and the cold was being stronger. Harry moved away and squeezed tightly Draco's pelvis with his legs, he came closer to his ear and whispered to him with a sinister and tense voice that wasn't his own.

"What would you do if you woke up in a place

you have never seen before_?"_

Harry didn't left his place on Draco's lap and made and violent move backward breaking some bones of that foreign body. The horrible sound of bones cracking was driving Draco crazy and it was louder and louder. The ghostly figure thrown his arms backwards and started to babble in different lenguages with that harsh and heartless voice. Draco found himself trying to fight against that thing he had on him, but it was impossible. For a few moments that inhumane figure that laid in that devilish position calmed down. The blonde boy tried to rise up with his hands so he could face Harry, who was staring at the ceiling. Stunned by the fear, he came a bit closer...

- Ha... Harry?

Harry turned back at Draco, cracking his neck bones due to the suddent move. Draco watched shocked how Harry's loving features were being replaced by the horrible face of the girl, who was lasciviously smiling at him...

...

He screamed at the top of his lungs and got up really fast. He looked around expecting to find some traces from that horrible place, but he was in his room. At the Malfoy Manor. He was sweating cold and his heart was beating too fast. He tried to calm himself down but it was impossible, he still could remember his dream. It was almost real. He heard some steps running down the hallway and then Lucius was on the doorstep, holding his wand on lance-rest.  
...

After making thons of excuses with senseless stories and lying a bit to his father, he managed to sleep again and now he was in the Hogwarts Express, ready for the trip. It all went by normally, just like it was supposed to be. His friends didn't notice anything out of the normal. They just kept chatting about their vacations and he didn't care, at all, but he had to pretend and, as the great actor he was, he pretended to be fine. But deep inside, he was still worried.  
He was getting off the train with his luggage in hand, when something suddenly crashed against him, hitting him hard. He turned over his heel ready to do an Avada Kedavra to that big idiot who just had dared to walk into him like that. But, quite a surprise, he found the leading of that horrible nightmare behind him, waiting for some insult or something worse but nothing else happened.

- I'm sorry, Malfoy, it wasn't my intention. – Draco remembered how Harry kissed him, touched him and even suduced him and coudn't hide his blush.

- It... It's okay, Harry. –He has just made the biggest mistake ever but corrected. – Sorry Potter.

Before making any other mistake he took his belongings and left to the school entrance. He felt the golden trio behind him whispering and hear the red-head voice muttering "What's wrong with him? He's creepier than ever" and the irrelevant comments from those dirty blood. But what really worried him was that he knew that behind him was Harry's penetrating stare watching him just like his nightmare.

* * *

Review please.


End file.
